


Superhero AU

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Genderbending, Hunk (Voltron) is Mentioned - Freeform, Keith is also genderbent because s/he's Black Widow, Pining, Super Soldier Serum, VLD WLW Month, Voltron WLW Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: Pidge freezes, panting as the mask of the Winter Soldier falls away, her enemy slowly turning to look her dead in the eyes, and it’s-“Shiro?” She asks, her voice filled with disbelief as she straightens.





	Superhero AU

**Author's Note:**

> Alriiiiiight, so this is suuuuper pre-relationship. This is right smack dab in the thick of that bomb fight scene in CATWS, before the reveal. I don't think I'll continue this, but who knows with me? I have so many things on my list and the number just keeps growing.
> 
> Pray for me.

Pidge can’t believe this is her life sometimes. She’s currently on the run, trying to chase after a legend, a dark fairytale, this  _ Winter Soldier _ of Russian horror stories that all turned out to be true. Pidge isn’t in uniform, but she’s got her shield in her hands, ready to go. 

She’s got the signal to go from Lance, a fellow vet who also happens to go by the name of Falcon, popping off other Hydra agents from above her. There are so many bullets flying around, Pidge is only mildly surprised none of them actually hit her. Super soldier serum helps with her agility, she knows, but still. These guys are freaking armed to the teeth as Hydra always is, and they’re certainly not pulling any punches today. 

Somewhere else on the ground is Kath, code name Black Widow, is trying to clear people from the streets, getting them to haul ass to safety while also keeping an eye on their target. She’s luring him to a point where Pidge can meet her to help take this person, this  _ terrorist, _ down. 

Pidge hears a bomb blast in the distance and books it in that direction. It takes her longer than she needs because she hears Kath’s voice yelling for people to get out of the way before a single gunshot sounds and Kath cuts out. Pidge spares a moment to panic about it before she brushes it off. She’s a soldier. This is yet another battle. Casualties are commonplace, and she can’t focus on the potential fallen when the enemy is still roaming free. (She really fucking hopes Kath is okay.)

There’s a moment of silence as she round the corner, spotting this Winter Soldier climbing up on a car, aiming their gun straight at what she assumes is Kath. 

Her shoes slap the pavement as she hurtles toward this asshole, only for them to turn, pivoting to punch straight into the middle of her hastily thrown up shield with their  _ metal arm. _ Holy shit. She winces against the deafening sound, and the ringing in her ears is enough for the Soldier to move her shield to the side, landing a kick straight to the center of her chest. She flies back, hitting the ground with a dull thud. She takes half a second to catch her breath before she’s back up, blocking gunfire.

This person is  _ fast. _ Clearly a well-trained professional, well beyond standard military. She knocks gun after gun out of the Soldier’s hand only to be replaced with another multiple times.  _ Where do they even keep them? _ The fight is almost entirely defensive on her part, dodging, deflecting and parrying blows in quick succession. 

The look in the Soldier’s eyes honestly terrifies the hell out of her. There’s just...nothing there. No true anger. No passion. No real spark of anything in them. They’re fucking  _ blank _ save for a single-minded determination to just get the job done. The worst part about it is that they look familiar somehow and she honestly can’t place them, especially when her attention is almost solely on, you know... _ not dying. _

The arm is something else, incredibly strong. Stronger than  _ her _ and she has Erskine’s serum melded with her DNA. The Soldier meets her blow for blow, and Pidge can’t help but feel like they’re almost completely on par with one another in terms of strength. She’s aware of the vast number of people out there looking for a copy of the serum (Hunk’s father was one of them and look where that ended up), but...this person, this  _ Winter Soldier, _ couldn’t have been a success...could they? 

Somehow this asshole gets a hold of her shield, almost taking her head off as they launch it straight at her. Thank God the thing landed in the back of some van rather than her skull. The serum is truly amazing, but she’s pretty sure even  _ she _ can’t survive that.

Suddenly Pidge is defenseless save for her fists as she dodges swipe after stab after jab from a knife the Soldier pulls from their side. Pidge hasn’t seen this level of dexterity with a blade besides Kath, which make Pidge vaguely wonder what the hell is was about Galra upbringing/training that made this skill such a high priority. Maybe it was a Galra thing. Maybe it was just an assassin thing. Maybe it’s both.

Somewhere along the way, the Soldier makes a tiny misstep and Pidge takes her opening to send a swift right hook to their jaw followed by a flying back kick that launches them into that same van her shield is stuck in. She wastes no time in rushing toward them, sending her knee straight to their gut. If only this person reacted to pain in any way, shape or form, that would be fucking great. But no. This Soldier seems to be more akin to a machine, immediately refocusing on an assault with both powerhouses fists. She manages to slam them to the ground, only for them to use their momentum to twist around and put her in a chokehold. 

She only has a moment to send thanks to God that they decided to throw her over the van rather than crush her throat before she has to roll away from a downward punch that breaks the asphalt cement where her head would have been.  _ Jesus, _ that arm is strong. A few blows from it to her sides make her wheeze for a moment as she’s knocked into that damned van, and the Soldier is pulling out  _ another _ knife. Fucking hell.

She narrowly manages to block the downward strike, tilting her head far enough that when the metal arm whirs to life, obviously increasing its power output, it lodges the blade into the van. They walk it down the side, the knife cutting a huge line into the vehicle as Pidge ducks out from the Soldier’s hold. She manages to get behind them long enough to suplex them into the ground, grabbing her shield while they recover, before she’s back at it, and  _ fuck, _ is she sick of this asshat’s ambidexterity (which seems to be yet another assassin thing). 

After a few more close calls, she lodges her shield into the plates of the Soldier’s metal arm, using the distraction to reach back, launching them over her shoulder.

Pidge freezes, panting as the mask of the Winter Soldier falls away, her enemy slowly turning to look her dead in the eyes, and it’s- 

No. No no no.  _ It can’t be. _ It’s not- There’s no way.  _ What?! _ It shouldn’t even be a possibility, it  _ isn’t _ a possibility, but...there she is in the flesh. 

_ “Shiro?” _ She asks, her voice filled with disbelief as she straightens.

Pidge swallows thickly, her shield arm dropping to her side as her face morphs into pure shock, choking down tears that abruptly burn at the backs of her eyes. She watched as her best friend in the entire universe, the woman she’d harbored a crush on- no,  _ loved- _ since they were kids, fell from their ship, fell from  _ Pidge’s own fucking hands’ grip, _ had heard the heart-wrenching scream of terror as Shiro dropped hundreds of feet to an icy death. She’d fallen so far that Pidge couldn’t even hear the point of impact, but there was absolutely no way she could have survived a fall of that magnitude. 

And yet...here she is, her hair limp and much, much longer than Pidge remembers it ever being, a massive white patch in the front and a slew of grays throughout Shiro’s hair that spoke of the level of stress her body has been put through. There’s also a massive, pink scar running from one cheek, over her nose to the other cheek, but at the core of it all, it’s _Shiro._ It’s still the same strong jawline, the same beautiful, mono lidded eyes, the same full lips that had always drawn Pidge’s eyes to them.  Pidge can’t see any of the old Shiro personality in her though- none of the recognition or warmth or playfulness or compassion or even the spark of true, general awareness. She doesn’t seem to know who Pidge in the slightest, her brows scrunching up in confusion.

“Who the hell is Shiro?” She asks before pulling another gun on Pidge. Pidge is so fucking out of it that she’s not sure she would have been aware enough to draw her shield up in time if it wasn’t for Lance flying in, landing a solid kick to Shiro’s back, sending her rolling. 

And then… And  _ then. _ Shiro stands up, her eyes suddenly flickering with a fear that hadn’t been there before- not in the multiple blows Pidge had landed, not at any point of their fight, not as she attempted to hack and slash through Pidge’s body, but  _ now? _ Her eyes meet Pidge’s before darting away as if she’s trying to think, trying to  _ remember. _ Call it wishful thinking, but Pidge knows all of Shiro’s faces. She didn’t grow up with her their entire lives (save for the seventy years being cryogenically frozen in the frozen tundra of the Arctic) and  _ not _ learn all of Shiro’s expressions. She  _ knows _ Shiro’s trying to work through something she isn’t quite sure she understands when a grenade flies over their heads, landing on a car behind Shiro.

It’s Kath. Pidge lets the relief wash over her as she turns back...only to find Shiro gone, lost to the wind. She doesn’t know what to do about this new information or her feelings, but she knows two things: one, she needs to get out of there  _ now, _ and two, she’s going to get her best friend, the woman she loves, back.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a couple of notes:  
> \- If you didn't pick up on it, Hunk's father is this AU's Brian Banner, making him the Hulk. (lol @ Hulk Hunk)  
> \- The Galra Empire = Russia here, and this AU realigns Kath's backstory with Black Widow's rather than Keith's from VLD  
> \- I kept Erskine as the scientist behind the serum because I love him
> 
> Next up: f!Hance, "Family"


End file.
